laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Laytonmobile
The Laytonmobile is a reddish car owned by Professor Layton, and is apparently his pride and joy. It has an unusually high roof so that Layton can drive it without removing his top hat he holds most dear. Although the professor does say "Even though I love the contraption, it is just a car after all", he still loves this thing very much. In-game Professor Layton and the Curious Village The Laytonmobile is first seen at the very start of the first game being driven by the professor while he and Luke are on there way to St. Mystere. It is parked outside of St. Mystere and remains there throughout the game. It does, however, star in the puzzle Parking Lot Gridlock in which it must be led to the exit in the style of popular game Rush Hour. The car is then seen again during the ending cut scenea as Layton, Luke, and Flora drive off, away from St. Mystere. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box The Laytonmobile only appears briefly in the beginning of the second game. Layton, in the very begining, must find his car keys in his office. Layton and Luke then start driving the Laytonmobile from Gressenheller University past Big Ben to Dr. Andrew Schrader's apartment. Then it isn't seen again. Of course it also provided the tools to get to the station for the Molentary Express. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future A replica of the Laytonmobile, made by Don Paolo, can also be found outside of the Green Hospital in the thrid game. Layton and Luke must go here, as this is one of the spots Future Luke wants them to see. Layton and Luke believe that the car is the real Laytonmobile and that it has been ten long years since it was ever used. Don Paolo: "See that red button over there? That's your ticket out of trouble. Just a little feature I added". Layton: "Right!" '-Don Paolo tells Layton about the flying mechanism.' The Laytonmobile isn't used in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future until around the end. It is used by Layton and Luke to scale Clive's Mobile Fortress. Then the only way to escape the Fortress is to use the automobile because the elevator will no longer work when Layton and co. save Bill Hawks from the generator room. Don Paolo modifies the car to give it flying capabilities. As Layton, Luke, Celeste, Flora, and Bill escape the giant fortress Layton remembers what Don Paolo said to him. Images Image:PL1Profile35.png|Profile in the Curious Village. Image:Laytonmobile.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box. PL3Profile85.png|Profile in the Unwound Future. Laytonmobile.jpg|Concept art of the Laytonmobile. Laytonmobile Concept.png|More Concept art of the Laytonmobile. Puzzles The Laytonmobile, appearing the games, even gives a few puzzles. In Professor Layton and the Curious Village by clicking on it at the drawbridge Layton and Luke must solve "Parking Lot Gridlock". Also by clicking on it when you are at the exit for the sewers they get the puzzle "Weekend Getaway". The Laytonmobile doesn't do much else until the third game. By clicking on it behind Green Hospital Layton gets the puzzle "The Secret Number". Later on if you click on it again Luke and the professor get the puzzle "Back and Forth".﻿ Trivia * Luke apparently takes it for granted that no one would think of stealing it. * In the third game Professor Layton uses Don Paolo's modifications to transform his car into a plane. * Luke cleans the professor's car even though he is bad at it. * In Future London, "Future Andrew Schrader" owns the Laytonmobile. It is shown in a very old state, with a letter inside. A keychain was used to lock the door. * Emmy is allowed to drive the Laytonmobile as seen in Eternal Diva and Last Specter. * The first puzzle in both trilogies is solved in the Laytonmobile. * The Toy Car in Unwound Future is like a toy replica of the car. * The Laytonmobile could be based on a Citroën 2CV as they both have a similar shape. de:Das Laytonmobil Category:Machines